Eren and Mikasa's Wedding Party
by StainedBlackGlass
Summary: First fic, it is basically a story my sister started writing which is based off a Google roleplay. In short, it takes place in an AU where Eren and Mikasa decide to get married and all sorts of shenanigans happen, read for more! :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - You Have Been Invited To Our Wedding

* * *

Eren tucked his shirt into his jeans and looked up at his brother. "I'll be there bro" said Eren. Eren's brother gave a smile. "Thanks, Eren."

The door behind them burst open and in came Jean Kirstein.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Jean spoke as he looked puzzled at the two Erens in front of him. Eren gave a short laugh and spoke in a calm voice: "Yeah, you didn't hear, Jean, me and Mikasa are getting married!" Eren looked over at Mikasa sitting at the table nearby and gave her a friendly wave. "I ain't coming ..." Levi muttered while taking nibbles from a small loaf of bread. Eren looked over his shoulder and glanced at Levi Rivaille, "Well, Mr. Bad Attitude!"

"AGREED!" Jean yelled. Levi gave a look at Eren, but turned back to stare at his bread and continued to eat. "Ok, have fun Levi." Eren said before turning his head towards the door and walking outside, "yeah, me too" Eren's brother, Eren, said in agreement. Eren smiled at Eren and they walked out of the hall and into a corridor. Levi quickly finished his bread, leaving a few crumbs on the table, stood up from his wooden stool and called out to the two identical twin brothers "No! Only one best man! You can be groom!" Eren angrily glanced over at Levi and called back "He can be one too!" Suddenly, a man in a survey corps uniform barged in through the door, just as the twin brothers were about to exit. He stared into their eyes and whispered "No ..."

Eren stumbled onto the floor and burst out in laughter while pointing at the other Levi, still standing at his table. Levi, at first, took no notice of the other Levi, not realising it was a clone of his self, but when the other Levi shifted his head towards the other Levi, the Levi still at the table shot a confused glance at this Levi imposter. The Eren, still standing up, stared blankly at the Levi standing in front of him. The room grew silent with tension in the air, all eyes on each other, but the silence was suddenly broken by screaming, and then Sasha came running through the door and ran into the Levi standing next to the door. Sasha and Levi landed with a thud onto the cold floor, Sasha started laughing, while Levi just lay there on the ground, staring intensely at her face. "YAY!" Sasha yelled while rolling around on the floor, "I knew this day would come" Levi bent over Sasha and gave a sigh.

"Yeah I guess you did, Sasha." Eren waited for Sasha to stop rolling, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her feet. The Levi on the floor stood up and began to clean the dust and dirt off his Survey Corps cloak. He gave a slightly annoyed look at Sasha. Sasha smiled and looked at Levi, "Levi, you're just jealous that you can't have Eren now!" Levi walked calmly towards the other Levi and sat down beside him. He then looked over his shoulder at Sasha Braus, still laughing and still smiling. "I don't want Eren, you potato girl." Levi grinned and looked at the other Levi who was still looking puzzled at the other Levi. Levi began to try and start a conversation with the other Levi. Eren looked at Levi, then Sasha, then Levi, then Sasha, and finally said "wha-what?" The smile on Sasha's face slowly faded, and she began to look slightly annoyed at Levi's comment. "You do want Eren! You told me once!" Sasha shouted at Levi. Armin, who was sitting at a table with Mikasa, raised an eyebrow at Sasha and whispered something quietly. "No. You misheard me, I said I needed to do errands, not do Eren" Levi said. There was a pause, Jean then began to walk towards the table where Armin and Mikasa were at and sat down. "Ok Levi." Eren said, but nobody had heard him.

"No, you said Eren!" Sasha insisted, pointing a finger at Levi. "Good one, bro" Said the other Levi. Levi turned around and looked at his brother. "Thanks, bro..." The two twin Erens began to laugh at Levi. "More best men!" The other Levi said. "Um... best woman?" Eren suggested. Sasha stopped yelling at Levi and shouted out "what can I be?!" "A girl..." Levi sniggered quietly. "Sasha, you can be the person that eats a lot at the party!" Eren said, his other brother almost instantly agreed and nodded his head. Sasha sighed, but then smiled. "Fine"

"Or a girl, like Levi said" Eren said, and the two twin Erens began to laugh. A man sipping some brandy put his cup down and congratulated the two Erens. Sasha giggled. "Had to say that, didn't you?" "Yeah, I think he did!" Eren then began to laugh hysterically. "Yep" The other Eren agreed and joined in laughing with his brother.

* * *

First actual fanfiction I've ever written O.O

Most of the credit goes to my sister, tell me what you think about the 1st chapter and I'll start posting more!


	2. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackermans Wedding

Chapter 2 - Eren Jaegar and Mikasa Ackerman's Wedding

Eren walked in through the church door while wearing a wreath of red roses on his head. He ran up to the crowd of guests and said in an excited tone "I'm here! Have I missed anything?". The group of guests took no notice of Eren and continued on with their conversations.

"So that means Sasha is more gay than Levi?" Eren's brother asked Eren, while he bent down and picked up some red roses that had fallen from Eren's wedding wreath. "Wait, what?" Eren said, looking ratherconfused. He then looked down at his brother picking up the fallen roses. Jean looked towards Mikasa and attempted to start a conversation with her, his face flushing. "Hey..."

Another strange man walked over to the group of guests. "Who are you people?!" Eren turned his head round and looked at the man. "You came in at the wrong time friend" Armin ran towards Eren's twin brother and greeted him. "Hello" Eren said back to him "Hello, Eren! How are you?" Armin looked around the room and looked back at Eren. "Where are the others?" Armin asked. Eren pointed to a group of guests who were arguing and noticed Mikasa was crying.

Eren was prepared to walk over and ask Mikasa what was wrong, but Sasha quickly went over to her. "You okay, Mikasa?" Sasha said as handed Mikasa a tissue. "Is that all you can say?" Eren said to the strange man before walking over to Mikasa. "You ok?" Mikasa began to wipe the tears from her eyes with the tissue. Eren gave a short sigh and patted Mikasa's shoulder. "Cheer up, Mikasa." A quiet grunt came from behind Eren. "I could say more if I wanted to, but I don't know who these people are!" The man continued in a slightly irritated tone of voice.

Eren turned his head to look at the man "Well, they're obviously people and people are talking about my wedding, or at least they are supposed to be!" Levi walked in through the door, wearing a smart black tuxedo with a silk white tie. "I have to buy a present, did you already have a wedding dress? Oh! And don't forget the rings! Ha, I will look the best in my suit!" Levi said smiling, looking rather proud of his outfit.

Eren's twin brother turned around, walked towards Levi and Eren and stared in amazement at Levi's suit. "I'm not wearing a suit, I'm gonna wear my usual uniform." Eren's twin brother said, still looking at Levi's suit." Sasha ran towards Eren's twin brother and Levi. "I'm gonna wear my clothes!" Sasha yelled out loudly. Armin took out a wrapped present and handed it to Mikasa and Eren. "Er... um... sorry guys... I don't know what sort of present I should give to you both... I-" Armin began to blush but was interrupted by Levi, who was still speaking to Eren. "But it's a wedding! You HAVE to wear a suit!" Levi pointed out to Eren's twin brother, Eren. Sasha put her hand into a small, brown leather bag and pulled out a small camera. "Welcome to me and Mikasa's wedding!" Eren announced.

"You take a photo of me and I will kill you!" Levi threatened. Eren looked at Mikasa and nodded his head. "Ok" Sasha pressed the button on her camera, causing a sudden white flash that quickly disappeared. "Run, Sasha!" Eren yelled, but Levi was already running after Sasha, who was having a hard time running away from him. "I also refuse to wear a suit" Marco began, "I'm too punk for that. You would have to tie me down to get me in one of those penguin suits"

Levi was starting to catch up with Sasha, who was still holding the camera tightly to her chest. Levi pounced on Sasha, making her fall to the floor, the camera still on her chest. Eren turned to stare at Levi and Sasha who were now on the floor on top of each other. "Ouch..." Sasha groaned. Eren looked at Sasha, then turned back around to continue the conversation. "Nope, I'm wearing my usual uniform" Levi grabbed the camera out of Sasha's hand and stood up. "Well have fun, Eren!" Eren said and smiled at the other Eren. Sasha grabbed onto Levi's leg, making him stumble onto his knees.

"When we in the club, we drop it like it's hot!" Eren shouted out to everybody's amusement. Levi flicked his head towards Eren, still trying to free himself from Sasha's grip. "Oh you better hide yourself because I will get you into a suit!" Eren began to laugh loudly. "But what if a titan appears? I must be ready in case that happens" Eren's brother said rather insistingly. Sasha began to hold tighter onto Levi's leg. "Dude, we're titan shifters. We're fine." Eren called out to his brother, watching Sasha with amusement. Levi threw the camera across the room. "I don't like wearing suits!" Eren's brother moaned. Eren leaped towards the camera, hurtling across the room but managing to catch it. "If you squeeze me into a suit, I will bite myself!" Eren's brother continued on. Armin walked back into the room wearing a black tuxedo, similiar to Levi's.

"H-hey! How does it look?" Armin asked. "Right, and don't forget, if you try to kill my teammates I will be coming to kill you!" Levi growled as he looked down at Sasha, who was still holding on to his leg. "Let me go!" Levi yelled at Sasha, who began to cling onto his other leg. "I would look TERRIBLE in a suit!" Marco said. Eren suddenly ran over to Levi and started to cling onto Levi's other leg. "Sasha, if you don't stop, I'm going to eat a large portion of the wedding cake!" Levi yelled. "I don't care, you're ALL wearing suits!" Eren shouted out. Marco laughed. "Everyone, attack Levi!"

"What are you doing?! What the hell are you all doing to me?!" Levi shouted, trying free himself. Armin ran up to his brother who had just entered the room. Armin's brother stared at Levi who was now lying on the floor passed out. "Captain Levi!" Armin ran over to Levi's side and tried to wake him up. Armin's brother smiled. "Well, I've gotta go, business and stuff, bye!" And Armin's brother dashed out of the room. "Bye!" they all called out to him as he left the room. Levi opened his eyes, stood up and sat down on a luxurious red couch.

"I will never get married! I'm a loner." Annie cried out. "And I'm hungry..." said Marco from the other side of the guest seats. Levi immediately stood up from the couch. "I'll make some tea" he walked outside of the room and came back five minutes later with some tea. Levi put the cups of tea on the table, picked up one of the cups and took a sip of the tea. A woman with short ginger hair sat down beside him on the couch and took a cup of tea. Levi put down his cup of tea and took the woman's hand. The woman blushed "Want me to stay next to you?" Levi picked up a pillow and covered his face with it.

"Um... yes..." Eren giggled. "Aww, Levi's in love!" "Stop it, Eren!" Levi whispered sternly. "F-f-forever?" The woman named Petra Ral stuttered, and then covered her face with her hands. Levi removed the pillow from his face and looked into Petra's eyes. "Forever!" she began to cry with joy and hugged Levi. "Aww... Levi!" Eren said. Levi hugged the woman tighter. Petra kissed Levi, and Levi kissed her back. "You're my precious treasure..." She whispered into his ear. "I love you, Heichou!" Levi looked around the room, everyone was looking at them. "Yes, we better stop now"

Suddenly, a part of the roof collapsed. Everyone looked up at the ceiling, and there they saw the Colossal Titan towering over them. "I can't wait, give me all the girls!" The titan said.


	3. Double Wedding

Chapter 3 - Double Wedding

* * *

(Author's note) Yeah, forgot to mention the pairings, there will be ErenxMikasa, LevixPetra and SashaxArmin!

Have fun reading!

* * *

"Let's kill it!" Armin shouted, he then leaped into the air but suddenly landed on his face. One of the guests looked up at the titan. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Sasha yelled. Armin's brother ran up to his brother, who was lying on the floor, and helped him get up. "Are you okay?" Armin asked his brother. Annie sat down on the couch next to Levi, clearly taking no notice of the colossal titan looming directly over them. "Do you have clothes for the wedding?" Petra asked. She moved slightly closer to Levi on the couch. "Umm, yes I have a suit, and do you have a dress? What will you be wearing?" Levi asked, then began to blush. Eren ran across the room, stumbling over the rubble and stood directly under where the titan was.

"TITAN!" Eren screamed and pointed a finger at the giant creature. Levi gave a sigh. "I don't care about the Titan, I only have eyes for Petra" he said to Eren as he turned to look at Petra. Petra smiled "I bought a dress last night, it's very beautiful" "I can't wait to see you wearing this dress" Levi smiled back at Petra. Eren's brother put down his empty cup and swallowed some tea. "I'll be taking pictures" Eren said. Eren looked at his brother in a gesture of agreement. He then jumped off the pile of rubble he was standing on. "I'm a little bit tired, is it okay when I put my head on your shoulders?" Levi asked. "O-of course..." Petra stuttered and then blushed hard. Levi leaned on Petra's shoulder. "Goodnight..." Levi whispered into Petra's ear as he drifted off to sleep. "Good night, my Levi..." Petra whispered back to him.

Eren's brother tip-toed over to Levi and began to draw on his face with a pen, drawing glasses and a moustache in black felt tip "Did everyone die?" Marco asked alarmingly. Levi raised his head. "Who died?" Annie looked over "No one, it's just extremely quiet" she answered. "Oh...I thought... doesn't matter... well, most are either tired or busy" Levi spoke over the room, taking a quick sip of tea. "Well dying is fun!" Eren giggled. "It sure is!" His brother laughed. "But when we die, we survive!" Eren looked at Levi and sniggered loudly.

"Dying is not fun! Try getting hit in the face with baseballs!" Jean called out. "Maybe for you, Eren, but not for normal people who don't have a crazy dad!" Levi said in amusement. "Well, we got eaten by a titan!" Eren argued. Sasha crawled over to Mikasa. Levi put down his cup of tea. "So when does the wedding start?" Levi asked. "YAY!" Sasha called out in a cheerful manner. Armin's other brother walked in through the door. "Congratulations on your wedding, Eren and Mikasa, I'm so happy for you both! I hope me and Sasha can get married soon..." Armin began to say. He took a seat next to Mikasa and Sasha.

"Will you marry me someday?" Armin asked Sasha while blushing furiously. Eren began to tap his fingers on a table. "So... when is the priest dude going to announce us husband and wife?"

"Armin!" Sasha shouted out. Armin began to blush even more furiously, but quickly turned to look at Eren. "Umm... Since I'm your best friend... how about I perform the ceremony? I've always wanted to be of use to humanity" Armin volunteered. Levi nodded his head. "go ahead Armin" he said smiling. I love you so much!" Armin whispered softly to Sasha "I'll make sure our marriage comes soon, I'll tell everyone about it!" Armin moved closer to Sasha and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too!" Sasha whispered back.


	4. The Wedding Ceremony

Chapter 4 - The Wedding Ceremony

* * *

(Author's note) Okay, this is the part when the** actual** ceremony takes place! P.S. Sorry about it being so short, there will be more to come in later chapters so don't worry!

* * *

"Alright, I shall begin..." Armin started, "Eren, Mikasa, you two follow along" Armin cleared his throat as he began to recite.

"Together we come here today in witness of the binding of these two souls. May they endure each other's hardships and joy! I call upon God, to bear witness to this ceremony, to watch upon Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman as they join souls and share each other's love, now and forevermore..." Mikasa looked to Eren with a wide smile on her face. It was the happiest Eren had ever seen Mikasa. "Through darkness and through light, they will guide each other until death, for they are now intertwined together, their minds and souls, unbreakable!" Armin finished his speech and looked over at Eren, who was staring at the smile upon Mikasa's face.

"This is the part where you say 'I will, now and forever'" Armin whispered quietly into Eren's ear. Armin's brother waved at him. "Welcome brother, please have a seat." Armin's brother took a seat next to Levi and Petra as Armin continued to read the vows from the script. There was a long silence; finally, Eren responded. "I will, now and forever..." Armin nodded and turned to look towards Mikasa. "Will you accept Eren's hand and share each other's love, now and forever?" Mikasa smile got even wider. "I will, now and forever"

"Then from this day forward, you are hereby one with each other, as I stand before God as witness, may he bless these souls with long life, may he keep them safe from danger, and may he forever know here and now that these souls are now husband and wife! Amen to their everlasting happiness God, Amen!" The room suddenly erupted with applause. Everyone could be seen cheering and clapping. "You can kiss now, if you want." Armin whispered to Eren and Mikasa. Sasha burst into tears at Armin's touching words "And long life for me and Sasha Braus in our lives ahead!" Sasha's heart skipped a beat, she gazed towards the altar with tears of love running down her face. "Armin..." she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve and gazed into the eyes of her future husband.


End file.
